Axel and Who?
by KeybladesOnlyChosenOne
Summary: Welcome! These chapters will be filled with drabbles of Axel pairings! This will include some yaoi stories! The ratings will go no higher than T . I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!
1. AkuSai

"C'mon Axel! Give it back now!" Number seven was chasing Axel down the quiet halls of the Castle That Never Was.

"Haha!" Axel continued to laugh as he gripped a small white book to his chest."Why should I Sai?"

Saix glared at him."the Superior will move me down a rank if he finds that I don't have my journal."

"Not my problem."

"It will be if he finds out that you took it!" Saix whacked Axel in the back of his spiky red head. "Now give it-"

"-What's so important in here anyway? I mean it's just on missions anyway." Number eight opened the book to find many, many, many pages and lines filled out. He whistled. "Now that's a lot of writing, Saix," Saix growled. Axel, curious as he was, flipped to the last entry and began to read aloud. "_Today my mission was to port Royal with no other than number twelve herself. She gets on my nerves so very much. The Superior makes me get along with her but if I didn't have to she'd be a dead corpse floating up in Deep Space. All she talks about is number eight and how in love they are. I thought I was going to tear my hair out then. Agh! It annoys me that he doesn't know how I feel; how much I care about him. I would give up my chance in having a heart for him...My life. He's the reason, no..., my feelings are the reasons why we can't be friends. I love him so much but I know he could never feel the same way for me.."_

Axel stood dumbfounded. Saix had flushed red. "Can I have my book back?" He mumbled.

Number eight closed the book and handed it to his...er...friend. As Saix was about to leave Axel gripped his hand. "You ended our friendship all because of the feelings we can only remember from our past selves?  
The red head was only inches apart Saix's tasty looking lips.

Saix gasped in softly, feeling Axel's warm breath touch his cold skin. "It was for the best."

"Bullshit!" Axel pressed his lips against Saix's, leading them into a long night dominance battle.

* * *

**Well there you go! The first Axel pairing drabble :D I hope you enjoyed! The next one will be on Akushi! Watch out!**


	2. AkuShi

"Axel?" The sweet ringing of her voice broke Axel's concentration.

"Hm?"

"I'm quite curious about something, but I'm not sure if it's wrong." Xion's short black hair blew back as a gust of wind hit.

"What is it Xion?" A look of concern crossed the red head's face.

"What is love?"

There was a moment of silence between the two of them as the question hung in the air. Axel had a feeling his friend would ask that question. Roxas, who was currently not there, asked the same question awhile ago. And himself...Well he had asked Saix when he first joined the organization. What was going through the girl's head though? "Well Xion...Love is obviously a feeling. If two people care for eachother a lot and they would do anything for eachother then they might indeed love eachother."

"Oh like you and Larxene?" She questioned sadly.

Axel chuckled softly. "Nobodies can't feel so therefore they can't love...What made you ask?"

"I think I love you."

* * *

The guilt of not saying anything that day still struck him deep inside his gut. "Xion," he smiled softly down at the seashore; picking up a seashell,"I love you too." And as he closed his eyes and felt the salty breeze he was certain, finally, that he had a heart.

* * *

**Yayz! I finished a short drabble of AkuShi XD. Anyway tomorrow I'll have another drabble of and Axel pairing..Not sure which pairing yet though :P So stay tuned.**


	3. AkuRiku

Being ordered to kill the man I love is preposterous. Although the red headed male was quite evil and belonged to the darkness he was the one I couldn't live without. His emerald green eyes always glimmered when he looks at me, and when he smiled he lit a light in my heart.  
I sauntered down the halls of the castle That Never Was. I summoned my keyblade taking a deep breath. could I really do this? My feet made their way to his door where VIII were carved above.

Outstretching my hand I turned the door knob. His eyes fell upon me as I slid into the dim room. "Riku?"

"Hey Ax." I chocked as I made my way over to him. Each step I took felt like weights on my feet.

"You're up late." He chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Uh...Yeah." My heart raced as he pushed me to the bed.

"Your face is red Riku...Are you nervous?"

I nodded my head but soon shook it. My fingers entangled in his red flaming hair; I slammed my lips against his. The two of us moaned into the kiss. 'Might as well make the best of it.'

Soon we were interrupted. "I send you on a mission to brutally murder Axel but I find you in lip lock with him. Not only does it sicken me but it also leaves me with no choice."

Axel, who was on top of me, was looking over his shoulder at no other than the superior himself. Once hearing this information he scooted off of me with a look of betrayal. "Axel." I whispered with guilt.

"Since you failed to full fill my order I'll have to take matters into my own hands." Xemnas summoned his ethereal blades and swung them at Axel. My instant reaction was jumping in and taking the hit. As I fell to the ground I raised my keyblade up striking the superior down to his grave.

Being ordered to kill the man I love was preposterous, so taking his place seemed like the way to go.

* * *

**Sorry if it was horrible :P I'm not fond of this pairing but I knew it was necessary to make this drabble. Hope you enjoyed anyway next drabble will be Larxel :D**


	4. Larxel

A strike of lighting hit the ground; a rage of fire crawled along the floor. The organization of eleven stayed far away from the fighting couple of electricity and fire. "Axel! You bastard! I know what you did with Xion!"

"Why do you give a damn?! You broke up with me a month ago!"

"Agh! You're a lowlife!"

"Bitch!" Axel growled throwing a chakram toward her head; luckily he missed. Larxene, who had lighting surrounding her, stomped off without saying another word.

Axel huffed as he sat on the couch. "Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

Demyx, who had been listening to the whole fight, sat next to Axel.

"No. She was accusing me of something I didn't do."

"May it be or not she reacted harshly...and...er...jealously like." Demyx grinned wildly.

"What are you getting at Dem?"

"Isn't it obvious? The woman is still in love with you."

Axel was silent for a moment thinking about how logic it was. "You think?"

"Dude, I know."

Axel nodded and headed to number XII's room.

Axel walked into her room."What do you want stupid fuck!" She hissed with her face in the pillow.

Axel moved his hand through his red spiky hair in frustration. "Why'd you break up with me if you still like me?"

"Who's the fucking bastard that told you that bullshit lie!?" Larxene had removed the pillow and pulled out her knives.

"Ah Larxy. Why can't you admit it? I never wanted you to leave me. I still like you." He would've said love but didn't feel like having a long lecture about how nobodies, like himself, can't feel.

"Shut up!"

Axel had made his way over to the savage nympth. His hand caressed her cheek; his lips touching her ear. "I love you."

He had found her weak spot; being cared about. She looked into his dark green emerald eyes and smiled softly. "I love you too, idiot."


	5. AkuRoku

"So how's school going?"

Being a senior was quite a tough job. I mean you're the top dog of the school, you don't want to make a fool of yourself. So when the blond headed doofus, also known as my best friend, came charging up to me with a crooked smile the first thing that popped into my head was,"Horrible."

"Dude why's that?" He put his arm around my shoulder.

I took a deep breath and let it out in a huge, overwhelmed, sigh."Promise you wont' tell." I said more in a command than a question.

"Come on it can't be that bad." But he nodded anyway.

I leaned in and whispered softly into his ear. His mouth dropped. "No fucking way!" Not only did a blush cross hi cheek but he felt very uncomfortable. Haha, no no, I don't like Demyx but a shorter boy with blond spiky hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Demyx and I whipped around to see him, Roxas.

"Roxas!" Demyx chuckled glancing over at me.

I gave him my best death stare. Roxas tapped his foot waiting for a response. "Did ya finisht he last question on our homework? I didn't get it." 'Really Axel? Can ya be anymore of an idiot?' I thought to myself as I looked at the blond headed boy. He is so utterly sexy. Man yesterday in the locker room I watched as he removed his white gym shirt, sweat dripping off his tanned and toned body.

**FOR GOD SAKE AXEL!**

****"Axel?"

"Axel?"

"Axel!" The two of them shouted.

That's when I realized I had been standing there probably looking like a complete dumb-ass."Oh sorry. I-"

"-Was daydreaming about someone special?" Demyx interrupted.

"Anyway...Axel can we talk?" Roxas asked a bit nervously.

I unconsciously licked my lips as I nodded. "Yeah, s-sure."  
"I'm gonna go to get ready for class so see ya later."

Demyx, my protector, left me with Roxas, my never to be love. 'God I love-'

"-you."

"Wait what?" Was he reading my mind?

"Axel I'm sick and tired of holding my feelings back. I needed to tell you this even if you don't feel the same for me."

"Roxas-"

"No, let me finish. Axel when I found out that you liked guys I knew I had a chance."

"Roxas-"

"I'm in love with you Axel, I have ever since I saw you at camp...," A small blush crossed Roxas's face."The day I saw you running out of breath from girls chasing you. With your hair hanging in your face. With your shirt off and...You were so hot."

"Roxas...Can I speak now..please?" He nodded. "Roxas I love you too."

Boy that shocked Roxas. "You...You do?"

"Mhm." I found myself pulling Roxas into a very looooooooong kiss.


	6. AkuDemy

Axel thought, with eyes fixed onto the horizon, that the ring he bought was beautiful to behold to his lover. His pace quickened down the road of Twilight Town; the ring grasped tightly in his hand, "Roxas!"

The blond turned his head blushing furiously. "Hi Axel."

The two leaned in for a kiss but as their lips touched the figure of Roxas disappeared, and was replaced by a man much older; Demyx.

Axel tried to escape the grasp of the Melodious Nocturne. "Demyx." He moaned burning the boys hand; still not being released by the hard aching grasp. Demyx broke the kiss.

"Wake up Ax-el. It's only a dream." He blinked his eyes; irritating them by the sudden brightness. "Oh Axel you were talking in your sleep again silly." The pink pansy haired member was straddling poor Axel.

"Get the fuck off of me Mar!"

"Aw is Axy in a bad mood."

Axel glared at him as he summoned his chakrams pointing a point at the mans chin. "I'll give you to the count of eight to get the fuck off of me and out my fucking room," Marluxia's smirk wiped off his face as Axel started to count, "One, two, three..."

"See ya soon Ax-el." Marluxia disappeared into a dark portal.

The pyro groaned face palming his head. "A dream about Demyx? I love Roxas," he tried inisiting to himself, "But that kiss, his lips tasted so damn good."

"Yo! Axel we have a mission together!" Demyx himself stood before him eyes locked onto his.

"Hey Dem," He smile softly. The flaming Pyro jumped out of bed and pulled his coat on, "Ready?"

"You know it dude."

* * *

The two made their way down the dirty dusty old streets of Notre Dame. The visions of last nights dream flashed through his head. 'Should I see what it's like? I mean it was just a dream so maybe it won't be the same...But still...'

"Demyx," Axel started; head looking down, "Have you ever kissed a guy?" 'What the fuck am I thinking?' Axel growled at himself.

"Well other than Xigbar no..Why?"

Axel found himself forehead to forehead with the musician. "My my my your lips look fine," Alxe pushed the other male against a wall and whispered into his ear. "Do you mind?"

Demyx couldn't find the words to speak. Should he push his friend away or see how it goes...He din't know. But when the pyro slammed his lips against his he could feel the passion, the excitement, and the love. All the feelings that nobodies are not supposed to feel.

He groaned when Axel parted. "Was that better than Xigbar?"

"I don't know...Was it better than your dream?"

Axel gasped.


End file.
